Whatever You Like
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Songfic. Sakura and Sasuke show off their moves. AU SasuSaku. Rated for...well...


I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah

I squealed as the next song started playing. Immediately every girl had their butts to a guy's crotch, his hands on her waists. My group of friends found each other and started grinding to the music. I swayed my hips to the beat and smiled when my fellow comrade Sasuke came up behind me. I backed up so that my lower back hit his belt –yes, his belt- and started singing to the song.

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

He put his right hand on my waist and moved with me. The variety of the colors of the lights flashed around us…the strobe light coming on and off when needed. Sweat ran down my face and my bangs stuck to my forehead. I sang every word, hardly noticing anyone except for Sasuke and myself.

Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke nigga be quiet

He opened his mouth for air a slight gasp leaving and clutched my hip harder, my pink dress riding up. My hands were in the air, clapping, going up and down; just moving with the beat. I looked over to the girl next to me and smirked, seeing the wanting look shown in her eyes. Apparently her guy wasn't this good.

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

The spaghetti straps of my dress fell down my shoulder and I moved my pink bangs on top of my head, letting them fall down when I moved my body. Our hips moved in sync. He moved forward some so that my back was pressed to his chest. I looked back at him and smiled, catching his eyes for a quick second. Careful to not lose the groove, I turned back around and put on hand on my thigh, letting it dangle there.

Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good (good) swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
Ya need to never ever gotta go to yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a pocket kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get

My chick could have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke nigga be quiet

For what was supposed to be a formal event; the dirty dancing, the short and slutty dresses, the blaring music with many profanities, the awesome strobe lights and the loose ties on guys' necks…plus the exceptional head or two, this was definitely nothing near respectful. Once again I looked around…saw some of my friends that would never be caught dancing the way Sasuke and I did, actually taking the risk. There was hardly any room to move around the dance floor…other than where we were, of course. My dress rode up until it was half way up my thigh…coming from where it started four inches above my knee. It was really hot in the tight space...and dancing with this gorgeous man made it even more.

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

I licked my lips and tossed my hair behind my shoulder, taking a quick glance to my new found attraction. Sweat gleamed on his forehead and his onyx eyes peered into mine intently. He mouthed the lyrics and kept up the beat with me. I gave a small smile and turned my head to its original place. I lowered my body some, bending a tad at the knees so my butt was directly below his belt. I know it sounds slutty, and it probably looked it, but at the moment, I didn't care. And he didn't either.

I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke nigga be quiet

My favorite part of the song started and I brought myself back up to where I used to be, throwing my hands in the air and singing along. I pushed myself onto Sasuke and rocked my body to the beat. His hand tightened its hold on my waist and slid down my thigh a bit. I smiled and closed my eyes, savoring the amazing time with this god.

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

I opened my eyes and slowed my movements down because the song was ending. Sasuke loosened his grip on me, but still kept his hand on my waist, signifying that he didn't want to this end as well. The song came to a slow stop and I turned around to meet my amazing partner. I smiled to him, receiving one back… and then realized that I was the only girl he danced with. I smiled and thought, _'This song may have been 3 or so minutes long…but it definitely felt longer than that. He is amazing.'_

Song: Whatever You Like by T.I


End file.
